Her Life Story
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: Years after her grandmother's passing, Lucy Mills finds herself talking to all who knew her and creating a life story on Regina Mills. In her findings, she finds out some secrets of her Grandmother. How hard her life truly was, how she wasn't always as loving as she seemed but Lucy's favorite story of all, the love of her life, Robin Locksley. #AUOUAT


_**This story is dedicated to my Grandmother who I miss with all my heart and soul. I hope you enjoy her journey through the life of Regina Mills.**_

 _ **1999**_

Lucy walked through the hospital halls on her way to see her Grandmother, Regina Mills. Regina had been sick for quite some time now but no one expected all this to happen so soon. She had been pulled out of school today to come and visit her Grandmother. Her aunt Ivy had gotten the call earlier that anyone who wanted to see her should do it now because the 69 year old, almost 70, wasn't going to last the day. There was nothing anyone could do for her now. Lucy rounded the corner with her mother, Jacinda, and saw her father, Henry sitting in the hall just thinking. "Daddy?" Lucy said as she approached him.

Henry jolted to attention as he stood quickly. He walked over to Lucy and hugged her close. "Hey." He said before pulling back.

Henry looked at his daughter, not knowing what to say. He knew Lucy and Regina had become close and it was hard. "Can I go see her?" Lucy asked after a moment of silence.

Henry nodded his head and moved back a step. "Yeah." He said, "But she's not saying much. It's pretty difficult for her to speak right now."

Lucy nodded her head and looked towards the door. After taking in a deep breath, she walked forward and inside. She heard the gentle beeping of the monitors indicating that she was at least alive for the moment. Lucy stepped over to the bed where Regina slowly turned her head to look at her, and smiled. Regina reached out her hand, which Lucy took. A small tear running down her cheek. "Oh nanny." Lucy said as Regina's grip got a little tighter, "I wish we had more time. I just assumed you'd be here forever." Lucy took in a breath and as she looked at her grandmother, she knew Regina was holding on to each and every word she said, "I want to know more about you. I know some but I don't feel I know enough." With another sigh Lucy just decided to work with what she had now, "You did tell me that you were hit by a military truck once. And I still don't understand how you survived it. Guess you were... /are/ a fighter. And for the rest of my life, I'll never forget you. You'll always be my number one. I love you, nanny."

Tears now flooded down Lucy's cheeks and she could feel Regina's thumb run up and down her hand as she took one more look at her. "I love you too, daffodil." Regina said slowly and quietly, obviously forcing out the words.

An hour had passed by slowly. Everyone had went inside to say their goodbyes and at the end, Regina wanted a moment alone with Ivy. Everyone else stood in the hallway, quietly. As if waiting for something. Ivy came out moments later with a tear stained face. "She's gone." Ivy said quietly, and it seemed all at once, Lucy's whole world crumbled around her.

 ** _19 years later_**

Lucy was now a thirty year old woman who remained in the country and close to her family. She had remained true to her word back in the day and remembered her Grandmother. On the anniversary of her death, she'd say a prayer and write a poem on how much she had progressed, and every year on Regina's birthday Lucy would leave a daffodil at her grave. But, it had seemed as though she just couldn't get over the death of her grandmother. She was unable to let her go for some reason or another. The words of the day she had died, echoing in her mind of how she didn't know as much as she had wanted to. Maybe that was it.

Lucy needed to talk to those closest to Regina, and write out a record of her life. Sure, it wouldn't be exact, but it would be something! Lucy had decided to begin with her mother as they sat outside at the table eating lunch. "Your grandmother's life?" Jacinda asked, "I only know what I saw and then some stories. I heard she had a couple of pretty bad relationships along the way. Henry and Ivy's fathers. They were cruel to her in two different ways."

Lucy listened to her mother and nodded her head before asking, "Didn't she have someone else in the end?"

"Yes. Her last husband. Robin." Jacinda replied with a smile, "I liked him. And he was so good to your dad. The last time I ever saw him was when you were just a baby. You were upset about something and I could not get you to stop crying. Robin had come over, asked to let him try, and he took you in his arms, and went to your room. You were quiet in moments but he was in there for a good hour. That night, he went to the hospital and never returned."

"Do you think he knew he was going to die?" Lucy asked.

Jacinda nodded her head and leaned forward. "They say, you always know when it's your time. You just learn to accept it better when you're older." Jacinda replied.

And then a flashback came to Lucy of the last time she had spent the night with her Grandmother. Lucy ran in to her bedroom and jumped up on her bed. She bounced for a few minutes and then fell to her side, just laying down and tired out from all the jumping. Regina had walked over and laid beside her. Her hand reaching to her back and rubbing gentle circles around her spine. Her eyes falling on Lucy's and a smile that screamed, 'I love you.' Regina was a loving Grandmother but even that was out of character for her. And though she never realized it then, she did not. Regina knew that was the last time she'd see her granddaughter be so carefree and happy.

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears back. Finally, she was good enough to reopen her eyes and look at her mother. A small smile appearing on her lips but an ache in her soul.

It took Lucy a couple of weeks but she had finally spoken to everyone she could possibly think of, including her older sister, Zelena. With everyone's information Lucy was finally able to begin. She sat in her bedroom and took out the recorder she used to interview everyone and let it play back. "This is Lucy Mills and I'm here to find out information on Regina Mills, and her life story."

As she heard herself speak on the speakers, Lucy began to type out the title on her laptop. 'Her Life Story.'


End file.
